


The Princess and Her Kitten

by cimberelly



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, AoKise are very passionately in love, Aomine being whipped but loving it, F/M, Innuendo, Kise is a spoiled princess, WMHR AU, Yes you read that right, fem!Kise - Freeform, princess!kise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly
Summary: (AWhere My Heart ResidesAU)Prince Daiki's bride is spoiled and, he believes, rightfully so.





	The Princess and Her Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where My Heart Resides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930203) by [BeautifulThief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulThief/pseuds/BeautifulThief), [cimberelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimberelly/pseuds/cimberelly). 



> Dedicated to Cassie because WMHR. :D
> 
> Right! So yes, this is set in a WMHR AU where Kise is actually a Princess instead of a Prince. I hope you guys enjoy Princess!Kise. I know Cassie and I do.

“A gift for me?” Ryouta asks with an intrigued smile as she looks up at him while they walk together. “Another one? Did you perhaps do something you shouldn't have, husband of mine?”

Daiki lets out a little chuckle, smiling down easily at his most adored wife and princess. True, Daiki has pretty much made it a habit to spoil her, something he believes she is due, but usually there are some intervals between offerings.

“You would think so and I'm sure you'll have a punishment for me ready but not today,” he insists.

“So it's just because you love me,” she says easily, factually and Daiki nods in agreement, brushing a kiss by her temple after holding her even closer.

“That and just because.”

She hums at that and takes his hand, pulling at him so they can go faster. Back to their rooms where they can finally be alone after a long day apart.

Her golden eyes sparkle as she looks at him, smiling still.

“Then come, love. Show me.”

The gift is given after they have settled, cuddled and warm against each other on their too big bed fit for a Crown Prince and his most precious princess. She lifts the top of the box carefully, hardly minding him watching her as he leans his chin over her shoulder. Inside is what looks like a delicate gold and silver bracelet with such pretty little bells. The gift makes her coo with pleasure.

“Oh, Kitten…” 

She calls him the most absurd pet names but he hardly minds them now. He gives her another kiss before taking the piece of jewelry. He skips her narrow wrist and moves all the way down to her delicate feet. The fragile golden chain links perfectly around her ankle and the bells ring quietly when he touches them with a gentle finger. They sound silvery and cheerful against the joy of her giggle when he runs the same finger under the curve of her instep.

“You naughty, naughty man,” she purrs when he comes back to her, drawing him to her closer with a deep, heated kiss. “Don't think I don't know what your gift is for….”

He tries to look innocent even as he smiles against another kiss but it is hard to be convincing when he is still playfully fingering the bells of the anklet. “They're for dancing,” he insists with a straight face even as she nips at his lower lip and strokes a fingertip tellingly along his chin and jaw.

“I know the kind of dancing you like…,” she murmurs, eyes on him so sharp but also tempting. Ryouta dares him to say otherwise with that look.

He leans close so their foreheads touch and he watches as her eyelids flutter and her lips part. It takes much not to lean in for another kiss.

“And I know you like it too,” he murmurs back, smiling mischievously like a boy who knows he will get away with it. 

She looks at him, hands by the sides of his face. A pleased smile brightens her face and he feels her shift, the bells ringing softly as they brush against the smooth silk of the luxurious sheets and her soft, creamy skin.

“Dance with me,” she whispers softly almost against his lips.

And of course he does.


End file.
